Character Idea/Marshall Islands/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance This Character Idea is made by FranceSwitzerland. Marshall Islands will have grey hair with a normal face and white skin. He also has a small nose, small mouth, small brown eyes and a big ears. When Marshall Islands Power Button is activated, he will transform into John Marshall (Founder of Marshall Islands) and get a typical captain hat on his head. He will quickly jump in a small boat. In it,he can fire cannonballs similair like Sweden. When the opponent touches the cannonball, he will turn into ashes for 5 seconds. Power Shots Marshall Islands has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Big Boat Shot (Ground Shot) Marshall Islands boat will become bigger and he is still in it. The boat drive to the side of Marshall Islands. It shoots 3 cannonballs on a random place on the field. The cannonballs can be in the air or over the ground. Its 50% choice for the opponent and when he touch it, he will become ash and is disappeared for 5 seconds. After that, Marshall Islands boat will drive very hard to the goal of the opponent. On the boat is a bottle with a boat in it. On that bottle is the ball. When the opponent touch the boat on the ground, he will flat and the boat will drive of the screen. If he touch it in the air, he will explode and Marshall Islands and the bottle are the only thing that survive. The boat is completely broken and later all parts goes in the ground. When the bottle reach the ground, it will appear in the ball. When the opponent jumps over the boat and touches the bottle, he will smashed hard away and the ball will already appear out of the bottle. There is a very little change then that the ball will catch in Marshall Islands own goal. The most time Marshall Islands will already hold the ball then. There is only one way to stop this Power Shot. Jump on the right time to the bottle and counter it. Airstrike Shot (Air Shot) A big plane appear above the screen and Marshall Islands jumps in it. On the background you will see more planes goes in the air from different airports. Marshall Islands plane will fly out of the screen. The other planes will reach the field. They all throw lots of bombs on the field. It are the same bombs from Pluto's Costume. Every plane throw 5 bombs on the field and there are 7 other planes. After all bombs are fallen (what take not much time because the planes drive very fast), Marshall Islands plane will come and crash in the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touch it, he will smashed very very hard away and is disappeared for 6 seconds. Everywhere are laying parts of the plane. Marshall Islands will came jump out of the plane. Somewhere in his plane is the ball. The most time the opponent is still pushing away by the bombs so its very hard to stop the Power shot. By this Power Shot is also only one way to stop it. You need to counter on the right moment when the plane reach your goal. This Power Shot is also very hard to counter. Its almost impossible, because the bombs also all are exploding. You can do the best standing for your own goal and wait before the plane will come, but in the goal will also fall lots of bombs. Big Bomb Shot (Counter Attack) Again a big plane appear above the field. Now the plane has a big bomb in it. Marshall Island jumps in the plane and fly above the field. Where the opponent is standing, he will throw the big bomb to the goal. When the opponent is standing on the ground, he will explode and is dissapeared for 6 seconds. There is a big hole in the ground where the bomb is falling. After the bomb is throwed to the field. Marshall Islands let destroy his own plane and fly in the goal of the opponent very hard. All this things happen very fast after each other. When the opponent touch the plane, he will get the same effect as by the Air Shot. By this Counter Attack is also again one way to counter it. Its a bit the same as by the Air Shot, but now faster. You need to counter by the plane but this isn't easy like the Air Shot. Also you need to jump when the bomb reach the ground. You can the best stand before your goal and then there will the bomb throwen and jump in your goal to counter the plane. This is still hard. Unlock Requirements Win the Minor League without getting injured or pay lots of points. Costume It's a plane Costume. On the head of Marshall Islands is a airport with one plane. After 2 seconds, the plane wil fly in the air and throwe 5 bombs to the ground of the field. When the opponent touch a bomb, he will disappear for 3 seconds. This can be considered as a very good Costume. Its also an SS Rank Costume. Trivia *Marshall Islands are islands in Oceania. Southern of it lies Nauru and Western of it lies the Solomon Islands, Micronesia and Papua New Guinea. Southeastern of it lies Tuvalu, Tokelau and Kiribati. *John Marshall explored Marshall Islands and that's the reason of Appearance. *John Marshall was a captain and that's the reason of the Ground Shot. *In the Ocean around Marshall Islands are laying very much ship wreckes, that's also a reason for the Ground Shot. *On Marshall Islands are 26 airpoirts, that's the reason of the Air Shot, Counter Attack and Costume. *100 years ago, they did Nuclear tests on the Marshall Islands, that's the reason that there are bombs in the Air Shot, Counter Attack and Costume. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland